dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansel and Gretel
'''Hansel and Gretel' is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Rise of the Snow Queen. In it, we play as the young boy, Hansel, who must rescue his sister, Gretel, from the clutches of a witch... and find his way back home. This bonus game is based on the German fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel and contains elements from the folk tale of Androcles and the myths of ogres and giant spiders. Menu Screen Centuries before the tale of the Snow Queen there was the parable of Hansel and Gretel, two young siblings left alone in the wicked Ogre Forest. This is the story of their adventure, and it is through their deed that one day the Snow Queen shall rise and consume the world in her sorrow. Prologue To understand how Snow White's son was saved, we shall bring you back to earlier times, where the story really begins... With the dawn of the Golden Child. Once upon a time, a woodcutter lost his wife and married a young woman, who became stepmother to his two children, Hansel and Gretel. One night, when the woodcutter was out of town, Hansel heard his stepmother and another woman speaking in hushed voices about the dangers of Ogre Forest. The next morning, the stepmother walked Hansel and Gretel to the thickest and darkest part of the forest before stealing away among the shadows, leaving the children all alone in the woods... Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers!'' A young boy named Hansel overhears his stepmother talking to another woman about the dangers of Ogre Forest. The next morning, the boy's stepmother takes him and his sister, Gretel, to the deepest, darkest part of this forest... and leaves them there. While exploring the forest, Hansel and Gretel find a house made entirely out of candy and gingerbread. A witch appears, grabbing Gretel and taking her inside while talking about having her for dinner. Hansel sets out to save his sister, meeting a giant ogre and a huge spider along the way. After Hansel helps the ogre by removing a thorn stuck in his foot, the ogre gives him a lollipop key needed to get into the witch's gingerbread house. Hansel arrives at the house just in time to see the witch fly away out the window. Perfect timing for Hansel to sneak inside and save his sister. Inside the Gingerbread House, Hansel finds Gretel in a cage and she tells him the witch will return soon. He also finds an imp who isn't a very loyal guardian of the witch's home. Hansel frees the imp from the witch's control and he tells the boy where to find a recipe for a sleeping powder that will take care of the witch once and for all. In the process of freeing the imp, Hansel also manages to put the giant spider to sleep with a magical flute. This opens a pathway to a beautiful glen and a statue of the Moon Goddess. He also finds an altar to the Moon Goddess. Before long, Hansel has gathered the ingredients he needs for the sleeping powder and he returns to the witch's house to make it. He slips the powder into the witch's wine just in time and hides in the closet when the witch returns. The witch drinks her wine, delighting over the meal she's about to make... and starts to feel drowsy. Instead of falling asleep, as expected, she turns bright red and disappears in a poof of red sparkles. Now freed from the evil witch's powers, the Moon Goddess appears and thanks Hansel for saving her and the animals of the forest from the witch's cruelty. In gratitude, she imbues Hansel with the power of the Golden Child. From now until forevermore, Hansel's descendants will inherit these powers on the night of the Silver Moon. Now safe from the witch, Hansel and Gretel return to their home and are greeted warmly by their father. Knowing her plans have failed, the children's stepmother ran off, never to be seen again. Epilogue Hansel and Gretel safely returned home into the warm embrace of their father. Knowing her plan had failed, the stepmother left and was never seen again. Hansel kept his newfound gift a secret. It wasn't until centuries later when a traveling minstrel witnessed a young Golden Child perform an act of miracle did the tale reach as far as the mountain kingdom. The Moon Goddess continued to protect the forest as she had done for centuries, allowing the ogres to live in peace as long as they stayed far from human sight. And as for the evil witch, let's just say that won't be the last time we've heard from her... Parables The Witch and the Goddess Once upon a time many millennia ago, a Fairy Goddess ruled this forest and protected its magical inhabitants from creatures of dark magic. The Forest Kingdom lived in peace and prosperity for centuries, thanks to the Goddess' alliances and political prowess. That is, until a mighty witch stole into the forest's borders and assumed the appearance of the Fairy Goddess' most trusted adviser. One evening when the Fairy Goddess was sleeping, the witch poured an emanation potion in the fairy's ear. As the miniature Goddess dreamt, her power emanated forth in energy waves and was absorbed by the witch. With the fairy too weak to fight back, the witch locked her away in a secret cave. Now all the witch had to do was secure her ill-won kingdom, so she built a gingerbread house in the forest to bait any who dared to cross her path, for she could not risk the Fairy Goddess' rescue or even word of her capture reaching the wrong ears. But fairy whispers travel almost undetected by wind and a few creatures heard the Goddess' promise: Whoever sets me free and restores my power shall earn a golden gift - one that offers immunity to all enchantments. Connections * This is the second time we've found a gigantic spider blocking our way. The first was in Curse of Briar Rose (But this one is real while the other one we can't tell for certain). * We learn how the Golden Child came to be. The Golden Child plays a large role in Rise of the Snow Queen. * As hinted in the Epilogue, we definitely will see this witch again... in game six, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. * The Moon Goddess who makes Hansel the Golden Child plays an important role in the next game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. Gallery Screenshots= gretel campsite.jpg|Abandoned at the Campsite ss_02.jpg|In the Crystal Cave Witch_and_gretel.jpg|The Witch kidnapping Gretel gingerbread house.jpg|The Gingerbread House giant spider.jpg|The Spider Cave Rachneumann.jpg|Rach Neumann ogre.jpg|The injured ogre witch house.jpg|Inside the Witch's House witch room.jpg|Gretel in the Witch's Room moongoddess statue.jpg|The Moon Goddess trapped in a statue moongoddess altar.jpg|Moon Goddess Altar Hg-evil-witch-kitchen.jpg|The Witch's Kitchen Recipe for Sleeping Potion.jpg|The recipe for an Eternal Sleeping Potion Spiking_Witch's_Wine.jpg|Spiking the Witch's wine Evilwitchibox.jpg|The Witch returning witch drinking.jpg|The Witch drinking her spiked wine Witch_red.jpg|The Evil Witch vanquished Hansel_moon_golden.jpg|We receive the powers of the Golden Child |-|Concept Art= Spider King's Lair.png|Crystal Cave concept art Spider Cave concept art.png|Giant Spider concept art Gingerbread house concept art.png|Gingerbread House concept art |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= H&G_FROG1.jpg|HOP 1 (Forbidden Forest) H&G_FROG2.jpg|HOP 2 (Crystal Cave) H&G_FROG3.jpg|HOP 3 (Spider Lair) H&G_FROG4.jpg|HOP 4 (Bedroom) |-|Other Images= Hansel-gretel-teaser.jpg|Hansel and Gretel Teaser Category:A to Z Category:Bonus Games Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel